1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a method and an apparatus for determining a developer consumption in an image forming apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for precisely determining a developer consumption in an image forming apparatus for forming an image by developing a latent image formed by scanning with a light beam, and an image forming apparatus which uses at least one of the method and the apparatus for precisely determining a developer consumption therein.
2. Discussion of the Background
A background image forming apparatus calculates a consumption of toner used as a developer for forming an image according to image data.
A background method for calculating a toner consumption counts pixels to which toner is caused to adhere, and calculates the toner consumption according to the number of the pixels counted.
Another background method for calculating a toner consumption classifies dots into types according to dot arrangement patterns, counts the respective types of dots, and calculates the toner consumption according to the number of the respective types of dots.
Another background method for calculating a toner consumption counts pixels to which toner is caused to adhere, edges, blank pixels located next to the pixels to which toner is caused to adhere, and isolated pixels. The toner consumption is calculated according to results of the counting.
Providing an image forming apparatus with a sensor for determining a remaining amount of a developer according to a physical status of a toner bottle or a process cartridge incurs costs.